


A Stranger in a Strange Land

by BlackDiamonds4Ever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDiamonds4Ever/pseuds/BlackDiamonds4Ever
Summary: As the world began to fade and darkness clouded your vision the last thought that ran across your conscious was‘Where the hell am I?’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a fan of the Sci-fi genre (as you can guess by the title of this fic); I’ve always wanted to try my hand at writing my own story, so this is my first Fan-fic. Forgive me hardcore Star Wars fans. I don't know that much about Star Wars beyond the basics so if I mess up any terminology feel free to correct me. Additionally, please note that the Reader/OC in this story is unaware of the “Star Wars universe,” so consider this more of an Alice in wonderland type of situation. 
> 
> Hopefully this turns out entertaining for you all. Enjoy!

“I don’t understand how this happened?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Is she a Resistance spy?”

As your eyes opened, you felt a terrible pounding in your head — the bright lights in combination with the loud voices triggering a wave of nausea. As the feeling of bile rose in your throat, you tried to roll onto your side only to feel the pull of restraints at your wrists.

As you tried to sit up, the frantic voices seemed to quite suddenly before a heavy hand pushed your head back onto the hard surface you were laying on. The pain, causing your vision to swim more as you were barely able to make out the disheveled face of the man above you. The pain, nausea, and ringing in your ears was making it difficult for you to make out his angered words.

As the world began to fade and darkness clouded your vison the last thought that ran across your conscious was

_‘Where the hell am I?’_

xx-XXXXX-xx

Kylo stared at the unconscious girl laying restrained to the lab table. She was covered from head to toe in soot, her strange clothing stained with blood in some areas from cuts. He and Hux had been called to the developing Starkiller base after an unexplained explosion had erupted near the reactor. The emergency personal were still sifting through the rubble for bodies and other survivors. The volatility of the explosion, leaving all to assume that anyone near the blast was obliterated, making the unconscious girl a true enigma. Her body had been found relatively unscathed near the reactor chamber.

The base personal had restrained her in the medical bay after determining she was not a member of the Order. The current assumption was that she was a resistance spy who had sabotaged the reactor and destroyed a portion of the base.

Kylo’s fists tightened, whether she was a Resistance spy or not, there was something more pressing on his mind about the girl. He couldn’t sense a presence from her. The Force was within all living things, and it flowed through each being anchoring them to galaxy. But the girl before him was nothing; the Force bent around her, leaving a void of nothingness as though she were dead. However, the slow rise and fall of her chest told him that she was very much alive and by all appearance’s human.

Kylo’s shifted his view toward Hux and the medical staff. He had long since drowned out Hux’s tirade about the state of his precious base. As he turned his attention back to the girl, he extended his hand once more, trying to feel the girl’s presence but alas, all he felt was nothingness. His fist clenched as anger and frustration bubbled to the surface of his mind.

“Silence!” Kylo raised his voice to quiet the room, never taking his eyes off the girl.

“General secure the girl for transport, she’s returning with us.”, Kylo ordered as he turned and pushed past Hux and the staff, ignoring Hux’s questions. As he marched down the hall; technicians, officers, and troopers scrambled from his path. His mind was reeling at the unexplained phenomenon presented before him. Once the girl was on board, he would contact the Supreme Leader. As he was confident, his master would find his discovery of great significance.


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyes cracked open after being jostled. You heard a voice speaking, but you couldn’t make out any of the words. The ringing in your ears made everything feel muffled as if you had just come back from a concert. You stare at the ceiling as the world around you came back into focus. Everything on your body was sore.

As you regained your bearings, you sat up slowing. It looked like you were in an emergency room. You tried to think, but couldn’t remember being in an accident. The last thing you remember was getting home from work, putting on exercise clothes and going for a walk. Then nothing. You looked back up at the man in front of you. Maybe he was your doctor and could tell you how you ended up in a hospital.

“Excuse me, Sir, do you know what happened to me?”

You watched as the man jumped your voice startling him. As he turned around, he was pointing some weird gun at you. A scream ripped through your lips as you scrambled off the table, falling painfully onto the floor before you clambered to your feet holding your hands up in surrender.

“Hey wait a minute man. Don’t shoot; I’m unarmed. I don’t even know where I am!” You yelled out holding your hands above your head as you back away from him. You bump into a cart before moving it infront of you as if it was going to save you from being shot. You try to ignore the pain throughout your body. As you look are the room looking for the door so you could make a run for it. Panic overtook you as you watched him pick up a scary looking metal syringe.

“Intruder, comply with the First Order, and you will not be harmed.”

You almost wanted to snort as the psycho doctor continues to slowly approach you while still holding a gun and a syringe. A sense of dread kicks in as you think some deranged man has kidnaped you for some creepy, weird experiment.

Your head jerked to your right as you heard a swish as the metal wall, which you now realized was a door, opened and a man with his arm in a sling walked in. Pausing in the doorway as he processed what was going on.

You looked from the doctor to the man in the doorway back to the doctor. You quickly picked up the tray on the stand you were using as a barrier and threw it at the doctor’s face before bolting for the door. You intentionally rammed into the mans’ wounded arm, causing him to cry out as you both tumbled out the door. You scrambled to get up looking at your surroundings to your right you see people in black uniforms as you hear them yell you quickly took off to your left down the metal hallway.

You didn’t know where you were you frantically took turn after turn down identical-looking hallways. Your heart beat faster, and your lungs burned. You halted as you came to a four-way intersection contemplating which way to go. As you look down the tunnels, you hear yelling and footsteps coming from behind you. Suddenly you felt a breeze and took off in that direction hoping it would lead you out of wherever the hell you were.

As you rounded the corner, you saw bent metal and broken pipes and wires strewn about the hallway. It looked like something had exploded. Your eyes landed on a bellowing clear plastic tarp. You move toward tarp as you yank it back felt a frigid breeze across your face, as you saw a winter wonderland. All of which made no sense to you because it was July. Your thoughts were interrupted as the sound of footsteps, and yelling got closer. You look out into the snow-covered landscape and then back down the hallway. You decided that you would rather take your chances freezing to death than deal with a bunch of gun-wielding freaks.

As soon as your feet hit the snow, the cold seeped through your sneakers and workout clothes. As you rounded the corner, you ducked down behind a metal structure as you saw what looked like robots in white armor walking supplies off of some big black airplane. The sound of shouting rang in your ears as you heard footsteps crunching in the snow. You quickly looked around yourself for somewhere to hide; you spotted a small crawl space between some pipes. Without any hesitation, you ducked down and backed into the tiny space. Watching as people in black uniforms came running by shouting at the robots that the intruder had escaped.

You watched as the men in black uniforms gave commands to the robots before they stopped what they were doing and took off in different directions, you assumed to find you. Just as you were about to crawl from your hiding spot, two big black heavy boots stood at the entrance to the crawl space. You covered your mouth to keep from breathing too loud. You watched silently as the person stood still feet facing toward you before they disappeared. You waited on bated breath for a few minutes before you let out a sigh of relief and moved to climb out the crawl space.

Just as you were about to emerge, you heard a heavy thump, and then a mask-wearing black-clad figure crouched at the entrance. You shrieked in surprise and terror as the man's arm shot under the pipes and into the crawl space, his hand grabbing your hair. You pull your head back trying to move further back into the crawl space. You kick out your leg to try and dislodge his hand from your hair only for his hand to grab your ankle and drag you from the crawl space. You grab onto a pipe trying to prevent him from pulling you out further, only for him to yank you harder pulling you and the pipe out into the open.

As he drops your ankle, you watch as he stares at you briefly before he moves in closer. You quickly pull your feet to your chest and kick with all your might, nailing him in the groin area. You hear a muddled grunt as he hunches and clutches his junk. Before he can recover, you raise up and hit his head with the loose pipe still in your hand. You hear a crack like shattering plastic before you turn tail and try to make a run for it. You only get a couple of steps before you feel yourself being lifted off your feet before being body slammed into the ground. As the air fled from your lungs, the man clad in black robes moves to stand above you, the last thing you hear is a feral growl followed by a huge fist slamming into your head.

xx-XXXXX-xx

Kylo felt anger seeping through his skin; at first, he was slightly annoyed that the girl had escaped the med bay. Although he was not able to use the force to find her, he was able to track her footprints in the snow. He was slightly amused when he had tracked her to a crawl space under the maintenance pipes.

He stood in front of the entrance waiting for her to surrender voluntarily. After realizing she would not come out, he moved away from the entrance making it appear as though he had left. When she still did not come out, his amusement turned to agitation. He hit the pipes making her yelp before he crouched down and tried to grab her. She had managed to back up far enough that his hands only caught her hair. Her shrieking was beginning to hurt his ears; then he felt a kick as she tried to dislodge his hand from her hair. He quickly grabbed her ankle and pulled. Hitting a snag, when she must have found something to cling onto. He gave one final hard yank, and she came sliding out into the snow, screaming.

He stared at her for a moment she looked like a lost, wounded animal about to be slaughtered. As he went to grab her by the front of her shit, the girl surprised him by kicking him in the groin with both her legs. As he hunched over slightly and clutched his privates, the shrieking little harlot reared up and hit him in the head with a pipe. He heard his mask crack. As he turned back to her, he felt nothing but rage, and he charged after her retreating form. He swiftly grabbed her by the waist lifting her off her feet and slamming her into the ground. He watched as she gasped for her breath. Before he knew it, he was over her prone form a growl leaving his chest as his fist came down on her head.

He watched as she instantly went limp and fell back into the snow unconscious.

He turned just in time to see Hux staring at him in shock and surprise. He turned his head to the troopers next to Hux.

Seething, he bit out “Restrain her and put her on the shuttle, now!”

He looked back down at the girl clenching his fist before stomping away. He knew if he stood there any longer, he would have activated his saber and mutilated the little bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux stared at the unconscious girl in front of him as she sat strapped into her seat with her wrists and ankles bound in restraints. Her appearance was quite average, nothing remarkable; however, her clothing was strange. He had never seen clothing like hers. Her legs were covered in a skin-tight vibrant yellow and black fabric, while her black shirt had a giant checkmark and the letters NIKE on it. His eyes drifted lower; the same symbol was on her strange and equally vibrant footwear. Although her clothes had small rips, they were still viable, and he would have them examined once they processed her as a prisoner.

His eyes drifted back to her face; he could see the swelling beginning to form above her eye. He was quite surprised that the girl was still alive, given the ferocity with which he saw Ren strike her. He felt a smirk pull at his lips. He had seen the tail end of their scuffle, how she had kicked Ren in the groin than hit him in the head with a pipe. If she weren’t a potential resistance spy, he would have been tempted to reward her bravery.

His eyes moved to the closed door of the briefing room. He was positive that Ren was speaking with the Supreme Leader. Although he was left out of the conference, he had no doubt it as about whatever compelled Ren to bring the girl back to the Finalizer. He looked back at her, there was something about her that had piqued Ren’s interest, and as such she just became of interest to him as well.

xxx-XXXXX-xxx

Kylo stood in the darkened briefing room as the projection of the Supreme Leader appeared.

“My Master” Kylo bowed his head.

“Apprentice, what is so urgent that it requires my attention.”

Kylo lifted his head “It is in regards to the explosion on Starkiller.”

“I was under the impression that the reactor failed and caused the damage,”

Kylo nodded, “Perhaps, however, a girl was found near the wreckage; she is not of the Order.”

Snoke leaned forward, “A spy then, from the Resistance?”

Kylo’s fist clenched, “I was unable to determine her origins or motives, Master, I could not read her.”

“Could not read her,” Snoke scoffed, “I know you are not that weak that a mere girl was able to resist you.”

Kylo fists clenched tighter at being called weak, “My Master she is not of the force.”

Snoke frowns, “Explain.”

“She holds no presence. I am unable to manipulate her mind or body through the force,” Kylo paused, “she exudes a nothingness, like a dead person, she feels almost like a void.”

Kylo watched Snoke’s expression become contemplative.

“Return to the Finalizer, I want a full work up on this girl, and I want answers to her origins, torture her if you must,” Snoke grits out.

“Yes, my Master,” Kylo bows his head as the projection disappeared and the room faded into darkness.

xxx-XXXXX-xxx

You stared at the excel spreadsheet as your fingers moved across the keyboard logging another department budget transfer, for a new IBM software. The sound of phones ringing and people talking too loud buzz throughout the office. You glanced at the clock noting it was almost two in the afternoon, and it was past time for your lunch. As you stood up, you quickly locked your computer before heading to the cafeteria. As you walked through the rows of cubicles, a gust of wind caused a chill to run up your spine. It felt like someone had opened a window. You turned around only to noticed that the office was now silent and empty.

Suddenly, you heard heavy breathing and a garbled clicking sound. As you turn back around a black-cloaked figure was standing at the end of the hallway. It looked like something straight from a horror movie.

You try to take a step back, but your body’s paralyzed, your breathing begins to escalate as a pain throbs on the side of your head. Suddenly the hulking figure is charging towards you, and a scream rips from your lips; you feel yourself falling until your face hits a hard surface.

Your eyes snap open, squinting at the blinding white light. You raise your face, blinking your eyes, trying to adjust to the lighting. As your vision refocuses, you quickly sit up. Your no longer in your office being stalked by the grim reaper; instead, you’re in a small metal room.

You place your hands on the metal bench jutting out from the wall; you realize you must have been having a nightmare and had rolled off the bench. As you push yourself up to stand a throbbing pain cripples you. Your hand touches your face only for you to hiss in pain as your fingers dance across your swollen eyebrow bone and knot on your forehead.

As the pain begins to dull, you remember what happened. You remember waking up in the hospital, running for your life through the snow, the grim reaper from your dreams dragging you through the snow-covered ground. You remember kicking and hitting him in the head, and then his fist coming toward our face.

“That fucker hit me in the face,” You yell out as anger wells in your chest, “that…that…that fucking dickhead.”

You look around your surroundings, it’s a tiny room, and everything is a shiny metal like stainless steel. The room is practically empty. It looked like a prison cell, except worst; no bed, no toilet, and no bars. If this was a prison cell, it wasn’t one that you’d find in America. Even in prison, convicts got blankets and pillows, and you were pretty sure the cells were bigger than what you were standing in. 

Your roaming eyes finally landed on an anomaly to the smooth walls of the room. On the adjacent wall, there was what looked like a bigger version of a mail slot. You touch the slot, pushing on it but it doesn’t give way. You run your hands along the other two walls trying to find a door seam. After several fruitless minutes, you give up. Frustrated, you kick the walls as a yell of anger escapes your lips. Just as you were about to start screaming at the top of your lungs, the slot opened.

“Present your hands.”

You stare at the slot wondering who’s on the other side. Is it the crazy doctor who tried to shoot you or is it the grim reaper wanting to punch you in the face again.

A bang on the wall startled you as the voice on the other side sounds off louder.

“Final warning, present your hands, or we will use force!”

The dull throb and splitting headache makes you shove your hands though the slot, not wanting to get hit again or worse. You feel a gloved hand roughly grab your hands before the feeling of restraints lock around your wrists.

“Step back and face the wall,” the voice on the other side commands as your hands were shoved back through the slot.

You follow the directions and face the wall with your back to the slot. You hear a whoosh, as you look over your shoulder, you see two people dressed in the white outfits you remember from before. The things you thought were robots were actual people.

One person was female, and the other was male, and they were both towered over you in height. The man stepped forward, grabbing the back of your shirt, walking you backward out of the room. You watched as the woman hits the panel on the side of the cell, the wall comes down fast like a guillotine and the panel color switches from red to green.

The man shoves you forward, and all three of you begin marching towards the end of the hall. You pass by similar doors all, but only a few had green lights. You assumed red meant that a person was inside.

As you reach the end of the hall, the female guard puts her hand to the panel, and the door opens, revealing an elevator. The woman enters first, then you get turned around, and the male guard makes you walk backward into the elevator.

You ride the elevator for a few moments until the doors open again. You are shoved forward down another hallway; as you get halfway down the hall, you are stopped before a room that has no doors. You watch as the woman adjusts her weird-looking gun before she grabs your shoulder and shoves you forward. As you walk in, there is a quick right turn, and the walls turn from metal to title. You round the corner again, and the room opens up into what looks like a community shower room.

You look at the rows of showers heads jutting out from the wall. There are no stalls or curtains; everything is out in the open. Clearly, the people who used these facilities didn’t care much about privacy. You are brought out of your thoughts as a small bag is shoved into your chest, and the cuffs are removed from your wrists. You clutched it looking at the contents through the clear baggy; it contained a washcloth and a small container of what looked like liquid soap.

“Undress and step forward to the black line, you have ten minutes.”

You watched as the woman stepped back to the far wall, her eyes, and gun trained on you. Realizing you were not going to get any privacy; you begin to remove your clothes, thankful that at least they had the decency to send in a female guard with you.

You removed the washcloth and soap, dropping the bag onto your pile of clothes. As you step forward onto the black line, the showerhead turns on, and lukewarm water rains down on all around you. You stifle a hiss as the small cuts on your body and the knot on your forehead are agitated by the water pressure. Opening the soap container, you realize it’s not much soap, so you quickly lather the rag and wash the most important parts of your body first.

“Five minutes!”

Hearing the woman’s time check you quickly undo the two braids in your hair running the soap though your hair and detangling the best you could with your fingers. After rinsing the soap from your hair, you quickly redid your braids just as the guard’s voice rings out again.

“Step back!”

You step back off the black line, and the shower cuts off, as you turn around a towel hits your face. A part of you wanted to cuss the bitch out, but you figured the last thing you needed right now was to get beat or shot while you were naked. As you were drying your face, something was shoved into your arms. You fumbled awkwardly trying not to drop everything onto the wet ground.

You look at the grey clothes and shoes in your hands; they remind you of scrubs and slip-on flats, you also notice black plain underwear but no bra. Did they expect you to walk around without a bra on? You looked for your old clothes so that you could put your sports bra back on, but the pile was nowhere in sight. You looked at the guard and saw the irritation on her face. Instead of escalating the situation, you quickly slip into the clothes and shoes given to you.

Once you were dressed, the woman re-cuffed you and guided back out into the hallway.

The man was still standing at the entrance; he quickly grips your shoulder and steers you back to the elevator. After a few more moments, you are pushed out into a different hallway, as you walk the hall you notice gurneys lining the walls, they must have taken you to their medical area.

As you turn the corner, you enter an open room. It looked like a normal exam room. Your eyes lock on the woman standing in a white uniform before they drifted to the tray next to the exam bed. The tray was covered in swabs, needles, and empty vials. You begin to take a step back fearing what these people were about to do to you; unfortunately, your guards blocked your retreat.

“Get on the exam table,” The male guard ordered as he held up a black baton. “Or we will make you scum.”

You resign yourself to what you hoped was just an exam as you slowly sit on the exam table. The woman, which you assumed was either a nurse or doctor began her exam. She took your temperature, a shit ton of blood, oral swabs, checked your eyes, ears, nose, and throat. By the time she was done you felt like you had just done your annual physical.

Once the exam was over the woman dismissed you back to the guards. They grabbed you up again and ushered you back to the elevator. After a quick stop to use the restroom, you ended up back at your cell.

After the door closed, you stared at the uncomfortable metal cot for a moment. You couldn’t stop the tears from pooling in your eyes, you were afraid and exhausted both mentally and psychically. You shuffled onto the cot as you laid down, wiping your eyes. You tuck your freezing hands between your legs to fight off the chill in the air.

You laid in silence as you stared at the wall, your mind running through all that you had been through. Eventually, the hum of the lights lulled you to sleep, as you wondered where you were and how the hell you were going to get out.

xxx-XXXXX-xxx

Kylo sat in the darkness of his quarters his eyes locked on his holo pad as he watched the girl. He looked at her as she wiped tears from her eyes as she laid down, curling into herself for warmth before drifting to sleep.

He had ordered the medics to run a full panel on her to check her physiology. He had received the first round of her reports; the results of her physiology showed no abnormalities. She was a normal human female.

However, the force had shown him she was anything but normal. His fist clenched in frustration; he was going to get the answers he needed out of her even if he had to dissect her like test subject.


	4. Chapter 4

You jolt awake at the sound of a familiar buzz, lifting your head you see the small pouch and wrapped food bar lying on the floor beneath the slot in the door. The two items were not just your source of food but also a way for you to measure time. You were given a pouch of water and a flavorless food bar twice a day by your captors. Additionally, the amount of noise you heard outside the door gave you another indicator of the time. When things were noisier, you assumed it was day time, and when they were deathly quiet, you assumed it was nighttime. If your time assumptions were right the meal, they just dropped off was your breakfast.

You sighed as you got up to grab your food; this would be your ninth meal since you were allowed to shower. So, if your time markers were right, this was the start of day five in captivity.

However, now that you thought about it more, it could have been more than five days since you had been here. You didn’t know how long you had been unconscious, nor how long it has been since you had been dragged around in the snow by that behemoth in black. Your fingers gently touched the slowly fading knot on your forehead.

Just as you finished washing down the gritty bar, the sound of the slot opening again drew your attention.

“Present your hands.”

You stood instantly, eager to get out of the cell and hopefully get a chance to shower. You knew you smelled, five days without washing yourself was making you stir crazy. Maybe you could also convince them to give you toothpaste and a toothbrush. The film developing on your teeth was making you paranoid that cavities were about to form or had already formed.

As you stick your hands through the slot, you felt rough gloved hands secure your cuffs.

“Step back and face the wall,” the voice on the other side commanded.

You pulled your hands back, following the familiar directions as you faced the wall. At the sound of the door opening, you look over your shoulder to see three of the soldiers dressed in their white armor. However, unlike the previous time, their helmets were on, and you couldn’t tell if they were male or female.

One of the soldiers stepped forward, grabbing the back of your shirt, walking you backward out of the cell. As you were pulled out into the hallway, you watched as another soldier touched the panel closing the door once again. The colors on the panel screen, switching from red to green.

As you prepared to walk in the same direction as last time, you were pulled back and shoved in the opposite direction. After walking down twisting hallways, you found yourself ushered into a small room. The room had a stainless steel table as well as two chairs. Your guards quickly sit you at the table, still cuffed, before leaving you alone.

You sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Finally, the silence was disrupted as the door opened and in walked a pale skinned redhead dressed in a pristine looking black uniform. The way he held himself made it seem like he was born with a rod firmly planted in his ass. You watched as he sat down opposite you glaring like you somehow inconvenienced his day by your mere presence. Just as you are about to open your mouth to speak, he interjects.

“I'm sure by now you know why you’re here? Cooperate, and this will be easier for you.”

You look at him like he's crazy, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Excuse me?”

You slam your cuffed fists onto the table. “I said are you fucking kidding me! Of course, I don’t know why I'm here. You people assaulted and kidnapped me! I should fucking sue you assholes!”

“Kidnapped? We simply detained a trespasser and saboteur.”

“Trespasser? Saboteur? Hey pal, I just woke up here. I didn’t trespass or break anything! I was on a walk, and the next thing I know, I’m being chased, and then that behemoth punches me in the face, and I wake up in a goddamn prison cell!”

“I suggest you watch your tone with me. I am the General of the First Order, and I do not tolerate disrespect.”

“I don’t give a shit what you call yourself or your little militia group of weirdos. I’m a US citizen, and you can’t just detain me. I what the police here now!” You shout out, ready to jump out of your set in frustration.

“ A US citizen? I am not familiar with that designation.”

“Not familiar? What the hell do you mean? I’m a US citizen I was born in the United States of America.” You look at the redhead in confusion, watching his eyes narrow, unmoved by your raised voice, and growing distress.

“I have never heard if this United States of America. Are you some splinter group or faction of the Resistance.”

_‘What the hell,’ _you thought as you looked at the man in disbelief. He seemed dead serious when he said he hadn’t heard of America. You look around the room, was this some kind of sick joke. Did they reboot the TV show Punked? Who the hell doesn’t know what the US was?

“You seem confused; perhaps Ren hit you harder than I thought. I should rephrase myself. Where do you think you are?”

You look at the man completely lost, “Virginia?”

“And where is this Virginia located? I’m assuming you are from some small primitive village in the outer rim, though you do seem educated enough to speak Basic fluently.”

“Speak Basic? You mean English?” You correct as your mind tries to grasps everything that was happening.

“Is that what your people call the language you speak?”

“My people? That’s what everyone in the world calls it.” You snort out, beginning to think you really were on some reality show.

“And what world would that be?”

You let out an unamused laugh as you shake your head, looking at the man across the table, asking you stupid questions. “Is this some TV show? Or are you guys some weird-ass cult cut off from civilization? What do you mean, what world? Our world. You know Earth.”

You sit in silence as the man looks at you, scrutinizing your every feature. If he was in on this joke, he had one hell of a poker face; it was beginning to freak you out. Why was he questioning what planet you were on?

Just when you were about to ask him where he thought he was, the door slide open, and the black-cloaked figure from your nightmare came stalking into the room like a predator ready to kill.

x-x-x-XXXXX-x-x-x

Kylo disembarked from his ship, making his way out of the docking bay, having returned early from a mission with his Knights.

As he marched through the halls, troopers, officers, and technicians scurried out of his path like bugs. Any other day this would have amused him, but today his thoughts were occupied with the girl. Her lab work finally finished, and everything had come back normal. She was just some human girl. He had made the doctors run the tests three times, and each time yielded no new results.

At this juncture, he had grown impatient. He was done waiting. He was going straight to the source to get the answers he desired from the girl. As he stopped at the girls' cell, his eyes lingered on the green vacancy light. Anger welled in his chest. She was not in her cell, and he hadn't authorized her to be moved. She had been there sleeping when he last checked her feed while he was away.

As the trooper guarding the wing walked by, he stopped him in his tracks with the Force.

“Where is the prisoner that was in this cell?” Kylo bit out, trying to contain his slowly building anger.

“Sir, Commander R..Ren…she is in interrogation with General Hux.”

He felt his rage boil over at the thought of Hux interrogating his prisoner without his permission. He gripped the trooper tighter “Which room?”

“E….E66”

Kylo flung the trooper into the wall with a snarl as he marched down the hall toward the interrogation room.

x-x-x-XXXXX-x-x-x

Your eyes locked onto the masked man who just charged into the middle of your interrogation. He ignored you as he turned his attention to the redhead who looked unbothered at both his dramatic entrance and presence.

“Commander Ren, I see you’ve returned from your mission early.”

“Yes, General, I have, and I don’t remember permitting you to interrogate my prisoner.”

“Given the Supreme Leaders' urgency for answers, I felt the need to be proactive and take a hands-on approach, especially since your tests failed to yield useful results.”

You leaned back in your chair, watching the interaction between the two men awkwardly. You didn’t know either of them, but even in this brief little exchange, you got a suspicious feeling they didn’t like or respect one another. The masked man clenched his hand into a fist. He looked like he was ready to attack the smug-looking redhead. Just when you thought they were about to have a pissing contest, the masked man turned his attention to you.

You felt a shiver run down your spine. The guys' mask and overall presence gave you serial killer vibes.

“You will tell me what you are.”

“Huh,” You felt your eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

You watched as he lifted his hand in your direction and repeated his question. You stared at his hand for a few moments in awkward silence. Before you looked back at the redhead whos smug look had disappeared and was replaced with a look of intrigue.

You turned your eyes back onto the man in the mask. He still had his hand outstretched toward you.

“Like dude, what are you doing?” You gestured to his outstretched hand.

“Do you want a handshake or something?” You asked. He was starting to look silly, just standing there with his hand outstretched like that.

“Why are you immune?”

You watched as he clenched his hand into a fist and lowered to his side.

“Why can't I use the Force on you!”

You jump at the sudden influx in his voice. “I don’t know what you are you talking about you crazy fuck!”

You shot up out of your seat, as the table between you and your interrogators flew into the wall. You didn’t have time to even properly react to the table moving by itself before the masked man was marching toward you. You bumped into your chair as you stumbled backward. With a flick of his wrist, your chair crashed into the wall with a loud bang.

You yelped out in fear as the masked man grabbed you by the front of your shirt, shoving you into the wall. You felt your feet dangling off the ground momentarily before he let you drop. Just as your feet touched the ground, his obscenely large hand clamped painfully around your neck.

“Why are you resistant to the Force! Tell me what you are, or I will pry it out of you!”

“I don’t know….what you’re talking about, let go of me!”. You gasped out, feeling his gloved hand gripping your neck tighter while his other hand hovered near the side of your face. You felt your eyes water. You could hear the redhead faintly in the background, telling the man to release you.

In a last-ditch effort to shake his grip, you raised your knee and aimed for his groin. You heard a growl from behind the mask as your knee missed its target and connected with his thigh. You felt his grip around your neck loosen before you were thrown to the ground.

You quickly crawled away from him as you gasped for breath. You watched as he just stood there watching you, his posture slightly hunched like at any moment he was going to pounce on you again.

“Ren enough! She won't be able to speak if she's dead.”

You turned to look at the redhead, completely forgetting the man was still in the room. Given how close he was to the door, he might as well have left the room already. He clearly wasn’t about to voluntarily put himself in the path of the raging lunatic that almost choked you to death. You jump and let out a small scream as the masked man punched the wall before stomping out the room in a whirlwind of rage.

x-x-x-XXXXX-x-x-x

Armitage felt a frown morph onto his face as Ren stomped out of the interrogation room. He knew his technicians would be scrambling to repair whatever Ren was about to take his anger out on. He looked back at the woman. She was still on the ground holding her neck with tears in her eyes.

Although he was angry with Rens’ interruption, he was positive that she would be more forthcoming given her newly petrified state. He casually sat back down in his chair, glancing briefly at the overturned table. The woman had just become even more interesting to him. Ren’s outburst about her being immune to the Force had piqued his curiosity. However, he would have to explore that line of questioning another day. He needed more information on the woman and the planet she called Earth.

“Shall we continue. I would like to know more about this planet you call Earth.”

After a few more hours of interrogation, he was reeling. He now had more questions than he did answers. Hux marched down the hall towards his office, ignoring his underlings greeting him. He needed to contact the Supreme Leader immediately.

If the woman was telling him the truth, then his scientist on Starkiller had inadvertently discovered something beyond remarkable. The First Order was now in possession of knowledge that could shake the very foundation of the entire Galaxy.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo felt his breathing beginning to calm as he stared at the smoldering panel. His rage had gotten the best of him. The girl had resisted the Force. Resisted him. He felt as if he were some powerless padawan in training again. Had she not distracted him when she tried to kick him in the groin again, he would have choked the life from her in a fit of frustration.

“I apologize for interrupting Commander Ren.”

Kylo whipped around watching the officer jump in fear, “What!”

“The…The Supreme Leader and General Hux are requesting your presence in the communication bridge.”

Kylo sighed out in frustration as he rushed past the Officer purposely bumping his shoulder as he marched towards the communication room. After making his way across the ship, he stormed into the communication room, seeing Hux standing at attention, waiting for Snoke to appear.

“Why have you summoned the Supreme Leader?” Kylo demanded, tilting his head slightly as he came to a standstill next to him.

“You’ll soon find out.”

Kylo clenched his fist at the smug look on the man’s face.

The hall illuminated, and they both turned forward, facing the hologram projection of the Supreme Leader, kneeling as they greeted Snoke.

“Why have you summoned me, General.”

Hux stood, correcting his posture “Supreme Leader, it’s about the trespasser from Starkiller. There have been some interesting developments.”

Kylo rose t his feet glancing at Hux, wondering what kind of developments had occurred. When he had left the interrogation room the girl was on the floor, crying and gasping for air. What could she have possibly told Hux that warranted Snoke’s immediate attention.

x-x-x-XXXXX-x-x-x

You stare at the wall, numbness radiating over your whole body. You felt completely disconnected from your surroundings. Nothing made sense. The tears had yet to stop flowing from your eyes fully. After the man in black had stormed out of the room the redhead had kept asking you bizarre questions_. What planet were you from? What system were you located in? What galaxy are you located in?_ Following your interrogation and assault, the men in white armor had dragged you back to your cell when the redhead was done with you.

Now here you were back in your cell confused and still with no clue as to where you were. You were almost positive that the people who held you captive were a part of some crazy off the grid militia group or cult. Given the throbbing pain still in your neck, they weren’t afraid to use violence. You shuttered at what else they would do to you.

You felt the tears begin to sting your eyes again as you curled into yourself for comfort on the bench. Closing your eyes tight, you hoped someone had seen them abducted from the hiking trail and had called the police. Your thoughts turned dark as a frightening notion crept to the forefront of your mind. If you didn’t find a way to escape these strange people soon, you could very well end up murdered or worse.

x-x-x-XXXXX-x-x-x

Hux watched in silence as Snoke processed the new information he had collected from the prisoner.

“That’s impossible.”

Hux eyed Ren out the corner of his eyes. “Improbable but not impossible. The science that has gone into building the reactor and honing the weapon is unstable and unpredictable. Often yielding results that not even our scientist can fully explain.”

“And you think she came from some far-away Galaxy, foolish,” Kylo questioned in sarcastic disbelief.

Hux scoffed at Ren, “Whether you think it foolish or not, it certainly does provide an answer as to how she ended up in a sealed reactor room unscathed as the other occupants where vaporized in the blast.”

“Enough!”

Hux turned his attention back to Snoke, ignoring Ren.

“General, do you truly believe the girls' accounts. Do you not think she is cable of lying to preserve her life?”

“Capable of lying, of course, however…,” Hux side-eyed Ren “…thanks to your apprentice’s heavy-handed tactics. I don’t believe she was in the state of mind to make up such a lie. Additionally, the clothing and devices we found on her person were things we have never seen before.”

Hux watches Snoke’s contemplative look. He seemed deep in thought.

“Bring the girl to me. I wish to see her myself. If what she says is true, General, we will have much to discuss afterward. I am impressed with your ability to get answers from her. Perhaps my Apprentice should look to you for guidance in the future.”

As Snoke’s hologram disappears, Hux smirked, savoring the fact that the Supreme Leader had just praised him over his precious Apprentice.

x-x-x-XXXXX-x-x-x

Kylo sat hunched over on his bed, mulling over Hux’s theory of the girls’ origin. He was irritated that Snoke had praised Hux over him. He thought the entire situation was ridiculous. Clearly, the girl was lying. The likelihood of her been transported from an uncharted world let alone another galaxy during the explosion was preposterous. He was quite frankly shocked Snoke was entertaining the ludicrous idea.

Frustrated Kylo grabbed his datapad and turned on the surveillance feed of the girls’ cell. He zoomed in on her prone sleeping form. She didn’t look like an alien from another galaxy, she looked like an ordinary human. If she had been some kind of humanoid alien the tests he ran would have shown genetic anomalies.

His eyes narrowed, a thought occurring to him that sounded more plausible than her being from another galaxy. He had read of highly skilled Force-sensitives who could mask their presence by blending into the very fabric of their surroundings, like camouflage. If he remembered correctly it was called Force Concealment. A skilled user could essentially mask their Force alignment or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives.

He clenched the datapad as a hole in his theory sprang forth. Force concealment would make sense if she were merely masking her presence, but the girl wasn’t masked into her surroundings, she was completely absent from it. An individual capable of erasing themselves from the very fabric of existence would be beyond highly skilled. His uncle and grandfather could probably not even attempt such a feat.

He glared at the girls sleeping form. Could Snoke be thinking the same thing? That the girl was a force-sensitive attempting to hide. Is that why he demanded the girl be brought to him so that he could test her himself. If the Supreme Leader determined she was, in fact, a force user, he would not dispose of such a clearly powerful asset. His jaw clenched, would Snoke toss him aside and train the girl in his place.

The thought of being cast aside and replaced sent white-hot anger through his veins. He stood, throwing the pad across the room ignoring the shattering of the device as he marched out of his room. He would go down to her cell and finish what he started. If he could not use the force on her, he would resort to beating her until she told him everything he wanted to know. Maybe then, when she was withering in pain beneath him, she would reveal herself.

His steps slowed to a halt as common sense broke through his anger. If he damaged or killed her before her meeting with the Supreme Leader, he would face Snoke’s wrath. His hands were tied, and he felt powerless. Anger and the utter feeling of stagnation began to well up inside of him. His hand twitched at his side before ripping the lightsaber from his belt. Red light and a dull hum filled the hall as he began to purge his aggression.

x-x-x-XXXXX-x-x-x

FE-3109 stopped in his tracks as he and SW-2201 rounded the corner on their security rounds. They both came to a standstill seeing the Commander once again destroying First Order property in a fit of rage. He looked back at SW-2201, they nodded to one another before pivoting on their feet and heading back the way they came.


	6. Chapter 6

You frowned as you quickly pulled the grey shirt over your head. You had once again been removed from your cell to shower and given a new set of clothes. However, just like last time, you were still not provided a bra. Either they didn’t like to expense too many resources on prisoners, or they were a bunch of perverts you weren’t sure which one it was yet.

You had expected to be taken back to your cell after your shower, but the guards in white armor had led you somewhere else. You had been marched down hallways up ramps and down more hallways and ramps till finally, you ended up in an open area. It looked like a hanger of some sort. The floor lined with rows of odd-looking airplanes, some big some smaller. The sheer size of the area, making you believe more and more that your kidnappers had at some point during your unconsciousness, taken you out of the country. Given what you had seen so far, the sheer size of the facility would be something that wouldn’t go unnoticed by authorities. 

As the guards moved you further into the hanger, you watched people in maintenance overalls scurry back and forth. Before you could take in any more details of your surroundings, you were directed forward towards a black aircraft. As you neared, familiarity began to dawn on you. The craft was the same plane you had seen in the snow before that neanderthal knocked you unconscious. The unforgettable slick black exterior with its wings pointed up, the shape almost reminding you or an origami crane.

“Why is she still out here? Secure her for transport.”

Your reminiscing abruptly interrupted as a familiar modulated voice rang out. You jerked your head to see the man in all black heading your way.

“Yes, Commander. At once.”

Before you could look at him any further, your guards tightened their hold on your biceps and hurried you forward up the ramp and into the plane. As you entered, you noticed that you weren’t alone, there were already people on board — at least ten of them all in their white armor with matching helmets on. You could see their heads turn and watch as you as you were led forward towards the cockpit, and seated in a random spot away from the others. The guards put your safety belt on before securing your hands and ankles in restraints. After they finished, they saluted the man in black before handing him the key to your shackles and departing the plane quickly.

Your eyes drifted around the plane, taking in the odd interior. It looked nothing like any plane you had ever been on. As you were mapping out the plane's features, you were distracted as the man in black sat directly across from you. You can’t help but stare, taking in his appearance for the first time. He was tall, definitely over 6 feet, although he had broad shoulders and a wide chest, he didn’t seem overly muscular.

His outfit reminded you of some medieval renaissance ensemble. But what drew your attention was the mask he wore. The chrome lining stood out in stark contrast against the black background of the mask and hood. Although it was quite menacing to look at, you couldn’t help but think wearing it was impractical. After all, you were pretty sure it obscured his vision and hindered neck movements. You could imagine that all a person had to do was hit him on the head, the echoing within the helmet would be enough to disorient him long enough to strike back or at least runaway.

You couldn’t help the smile and laugh that came out your mouth at the thought of someone dropping a big boulder or ACME anvil on his head like an old Looney Tunes. The man had been looking at you too and didn’t appreciate your reaction. Because as soon as the laugh left your lips, he sprang out of his seat and lunged at you. He gripped your jaw, his large hand covering the lower half of your face as his fingers dug painfully into your flesh.

You tried to pull back, but all he did was shove your head into the headrest of the seat. You raised your leg to kick him only for his other hand to grip your knee and shove your leg back down. Then he stepped on your other legs' foot to hold it in place too. Effectively trapping your extremities and preventing any means of retaliation.

Your breath hitched in your throat as his face leaned closer, the hand on your mouth, moving down to clench your neck.

“Make no mistake girl, you are only temporally spared my wraith, but the second you are deemed unnecessary...”

You grit your teeth as his grip tightens around your neck.

“…I will snap your neck, and I don’t need the force to do that.”

“Let her go, Ren.”

You glance towards the voice. It was the redhead from your interrogation. He stood ramrod straight, arms behind his back, as he stared down the man in black with a look of impatience. The grip on your knee and neck tightened again, drawing your attention back to the mask that was still hovering uncomfortably close to your face. After a few more silent moments, his grip left you as he straightened up to his full height and stood back.

“You’d be wise not to tempt me again, girl.”

‘W_ise not to tempt him. Again?’_ you repeated in your head. You frowned you hadn’t done anything to him to deserve his hostile reaction. Your hatred for this man, if one could even call him that, grew with every unpleasant encounter. You knew it was foolish, but your anger and pride overrode your common sense, and the words waiting on your tongue tumbled out your mouth.

“I’m a woman, not a girl. In case you’re too stupid to see that, boy.”

At first, you thought you had gotten away with your little show of rebellion and disrespect as the man seemed to not react to your correction and insult. That notion was quickly rectified as a gloved hand, backhanded you across the face. Had you not been secured to your seat, you were sure the force of the strike would have knocked you to the ground.

Your vision swam as pain radiated through your face. The coppery taste of blood flooded your mouth from your bitten tongue and cheek. The pain and taste of blood quickly reminding you of your circumstances and that these people weren’t afraid to use violence, especially the man before you. You cradled your cheek to try and soothe the pain, turning your head and eyes away from the man.

x-x-x-XXXXX-x-x-x

Kylo still felt his anger and frustration from the previous day bubbling under the surface. He had spent the night trying to meditate and stem his anger. Only to realize halfway in it wasn’t working. It was just causing him to focus more on the girl. He finally gave up trying to meditate before turning on his new datapad to monitor the prisoner. He had hoped to catch her doing something that would reveal her secrets. But all he ending up doing was watching her sleep until he succumbed to sleep himself.

As he marched into the hanger, he hoped that after this visit, the Supreme Leader would deem her useless and let him kill her. As he made his way toward the Command Shuttle, he saw the girl. Kylo watched her as she looked around the hanger awe-inspired as if she had never seen shuttles and fighter crafts before. Having had enough of her sightseeing, he raised his voice to get the guards attention; they weren’t moving fast enough, the girl should have already been on the shuttle.

“Why is she still out here? Secure her for transport.” He watched as they all jumped at the sound of his voice. The girl being the only one to turn and look at him before the guards hastily dragged her aboard the shuttle.

As he followed behind them, he could sense the curiosity of the troopers on board as they wondered who the girl was. He stood back, watching as the guards put her in a seat away from the other troopers. After they finished securing her, they handed him the key to her restraints before saluting him and practically running off the shuttle. He watched as her eyes drifted around the shuttle, taking in her surroundings. He decides to sit down in the seat directly across from her so he could observe her during the flight. He can see her eyes looking him over, accessing him. His hands clench in frustration. He would like nothing more than to use the Force and pry into her mind. However, for some reason, she was resistant to the Force, and all he can do is sit and wonder what she is thinking.

As he watches her, he tries to read her facial expressions; most people either looked at him in utter fear or avoided eye contact. However, as she sat there staring at him, her facial cues gave nothing away. Then something surprising happened. She smiled and laughed.

Kylo felt his face and ears heat; if it weren’t for the mask, everyone on the shuttle would be able to see his flushed face. He felt his body tense even more. She was mocking him, laughing at him. No one laughed at him. Before he could control himself, he lunged at the girl and grabbed her face. 

She tries to kick him again, but he grips her knee and shoves her leg down before stepping on her other foot to keep her still. He leans into her face, enjoying the look of fear in her eyes as he grabs her neck.

“Make no mistake, girl, you are only temporally spared my wraith, but the second you are deemed unnecessary...,” He trials off gripping her neck tighter in emphasis, “I will snap your neck, and I don’t need the force to do that.”

“Let her go, Ren” He intentionally avoids acknowledging Hux as the girls' eyes shift to look at the General. He sees a brief glimmer of relief in her iris’s as she looks at Hux. ‘_Fool’ _he can’t help but think to himself, finding it almost amusing that she felt safer with Hux nearby. She clearly hadn’t seen the Generals other side yet. 

He gripped her neck harder until her eyes were back on him. Once he is sure she understands not to disrespect him, again, he releases his hold and stands back.

“You’d be wise not to tempt me again, girl.” He threatens once more for good measure. He expected her to stand down; however, he sees her fear melt to confusion than to anger.

“I’m a woman, not a girl. In case you’re too stupid to see that, boy.”

He at first, he is taken aback by her boldness. He can feel the stillness in the air. Not only had Hux heard her insult, but so had the troopers. The girl had corrected him and insulted his intelligence and manhood. He reacts before thinking. He watches her head roll to the side as he strikes her across the face. 

When she finally got her bearings, he could see her trying to keep her blood in her mouth. She must have bitten her tongue as a result of the blow. He finds it fitting; maybe she will think to hold it next time before speaking do flippantly to him. As he takes his seat once again, he relishes in how fear creeps back over her, and she refuses to look at him.

x-x-x-XXXXX-x-x-x

After what seemed like hours, you felt a familiar jolt, and the dimmed lights of the cabin flickered back to full capacity. You blink rapidly, letting your eyes readjust to the lights as the ramp opens. The majority of the people in armor disembark the plane, all but one man remains. The redhead speaks to him briefly before he approaches you. He quickly unfastens your safety belt and pulls you to your feet. The shackles that bind you are heavy and obstructive. You look at the man in black as he rises from his seat; you hold your hands out, expecting him to remove your bindings. However he ignores you, intentionally brushing past your outstretched hands, and exits the plane his cape billowing behind him. The guard says nothing as he gripes your arm and tugs you toward the ramp.

You get a brief look around as you exit the plane, the area looks the same as the one from before only bigger. The guard follows Ren and the redhead, ushering you down hallways and up ramps until you are brought before large doors. Giants in weird red armor guard the doors. You subconsciously take a step back as the doors open by themselves. The redhead dismisses the guard who escorted you before the man in black roughly grabs you chains and drags you forward, pulling you into the room. The walls are lined with more giant guards dressed in red. You yelp as you are yanked forward again, the strength of the jerk causing you to lose your balance and fall to the floor.

You push yourself up onto your hands and knees, turning to yell at the man in black. However, your anger morphs into confusion as you see him bent on one knee with his head bowed. You turn to your left and see the redhead in the same position. Before you can ask them what they are doing, a deep voice echoes through the room.

“Rise.”

You turn back around in time to see a giant in a gold dress ascend to a very intricate looking throne. As the old man takes his seat, two of the guards carrying deadly looking pikes stand at attention on each side of the throne.

Too stunned, you barely notice both Ren and the redhead are now standing from there kneeling position as you remain on the floor. The man looks inhuman, his head is deformed, and his face is scarred over like he’s a burn victim. When his beady eyes land on you, your heart thumps in your chest; everything about him rubs you the wrong way. His stare makes you want to get up and make a run for it.

“So, you are the girl I have heard so much about.”


End file.
